Long Lost Pony?
by MarieMare
Summary: Glitter Spectrum seeks out Twilight Sparkle with a strange question.


_**Author note: This story takes place before the end of Season Three. At this point, Twilight is still just a unicorn. I do not own any rights to MLP:FIM or Hasbro.**_

"_Come on every pony! Smile! Smile! Smile!_" Pinkie Pie sang as she moved down the main street in Ponyville. Happiness could be seen on all of the nearby ponies as young and old, mare and stallion, ponies followed Pinkie Pie, creating a processional of ponies.

Hiding in the shadows between two houses, Glitter Spectrum watched the parade of bodies. She had to admit that the song was catchy, even catching herself bobbing her head and tapping her hooves to the beat. A slight smile crept over her lips as she watched the brightly coloured ponies march down the main street of town.

"_Come on and Smile!_" Pinkie Pie sang, finishing the song. Soon after the ponies began to return to their normal activities for the day. It was easy for Glitter to slip into the stream of ponies and find her way down the road of the unfamiliar town. She had come from Vanhoover all the way to Ponyville to seek out Twilight Sparkle.

Finding the Oak Library wasn't very hard once Glitter started looking in earnest. Gathering up her courage, she lifted a hoof and knocked three times before sitting on her haunches and waiting. Glitter was surprised with the door was opened by a dragon, not a pony.

"Hi there! I'm Spike!" the dragon said with enthusiasm, "Are you looking for Twilight?"

"Actually…" Glitter bit her lower lip for a moment and nodded. "Is she here?"

"Yeah! Come on in!" Spike exclaimed, opening the door wide. "Twilight! Somepony is here to see you!" he called out as he moved from the door.

Glitter could hear a groan as she entered the room. "SPIKE! How many times have I told you that I'm busy?!" the purple pony called out, looking up from a book.

Glitter pressed her ears against her lowering head, slowly taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting… I'll just go." Blue and pink hair fell around Glitter's face, hiding it from easy view.

"It's ok! I've already lost my place! Come on in!" Twilight turned from the book toward the other pony. "I don't think I've met you! I thought I knew all the ponies in Ponyville!"

Glitter slowly looked up at Twilight Sparkle, the pony she had traveled all this way to find. Her teal eyes locked onto Twilight as she blushed softly. "I'm... I'm not from Ponyville," she stammered, "I'm from Vanhoover."

Standing there, facing each other, Glitter could tell why people often thought her to be Twilight at first glance. Their coat colour was the same purple colour and they both had cutie marks that involved 6-pointed stars. However, where Twilight Sparkle was a unicorn-pony, Glitter was a pegasus-pony. Their mane and tail styles and colours were different too.

"Oh!" Twilight exclaimed, her eyes widening for a bit before a soft blush flew to her cheeks. "I'm sorry for assuming! Welcome to Ponyville! What brings you here?"

"Well…" Glitter lowered her ears to her head again, eyes shifting to the right and lidding half way. "I came here to find you." She said, after a long pause.

"Why me?" Twilight asked, canting her head to the side, brow furrowing with confusion. While she had been on plenty of adventures over the past year, they usually came directly from Princess Celestia or one of her friends. She'd never had a pony seek her out from another town for an adventure.

Glitter Spectrum sat slowly, her front hoof teasing at the wooden floor. "We heard about you in Vanhoover. Many people thought from your description that we might be long lost sisters, or cousins, or something. It was a silly idea! I'm sorry!" Glitter stood suddenly and began to back toward the door once more. "I'm sorry for interrupting your reading…" Glitter's voice cracked a bit, revealing just how nervous she was about the meeting.

"Wait!" Twilight called out. But Glitter Spectrum was already running headlong down the main road, away from the Oak Tree Library and toward the edge of town.


End file.
